


They grow up so fast

by sensibleshoes28



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sebs on a mission, simi - Freeform, the Iceman is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/pseuds/sensibleshoes28
Summary: Sebastian and Kimi spy on Charles's date, Pierre gets stuck in a dumpster and Charles gets lost in Pierre's eyes.What else is new?





	They grow up so fast

Kimi sighed as his teammate tried to wriggle himself between a huge potted plant that was situated next to the wall in front of Charles’s hotel room. Kimi stayed firmly where he was, despising the fact that Sebastian had demoted him to be the lookout. 

Once Sebastian was satisfied that he was invisible, he whispered to Kimi,

“Hide, Kimi hide! He’s going to see you!”

“Seb…”

“I hear movement!”

“Seb!”

Kimi yanked Sebastian around the corner of the corridor just in time before they heard the doorknob rattle. They slowly peeked their heads to get a good glimpse of who was Charles’s special guest.

The young Monegasque had his hands deep in his tuxedo pockets as he led the lady behind him to the elevator.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the way the girl latched her hand onto Charles’s elbow, sticking to his side.

Kimi instead rolled his eyes at the fact that Sebastian was fidgeting like a child, not enabling him to stand in a comfortable position seeing as his body was pressed tightly against the German’s. 

He knew that Sebastian wasn’t going to give up on his mission merely for the fact that Kimi was tired, so he tried to bribe him in other ways.

He leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to the back of Sebastian’s neck, making the younger driver shiver.

Sebastian turned around with an eyebrow raised and an amused expression painted on his face.

“Nice try.” He chuckled, “Now come on, we’re going to miss them if we don’t catch up!”

Kimi sighed and grumbled in Finnish as he let Sebastian’s tightly gripped hand is his lead him on.

~~~

They stopped in front of a small café that was brightly lit by neon signs and ducked behind a polished 1967 Chevy Impala. 

Their view was partially blocked by a large man that was unwrapping his sandwich but it didn’t stop Sebastian from frowning when he saw Charles opening the front door for the girl. He chuckled and whispered;

“I took you here for a date, didn’t I?”

“Yes, the second date.”

Sebastian’s voice was pleasantly surprised, “You remember?”

“I remember everything.”

“Really?” he smirked, “Do you remember the time I made you sing happy birthday to Daniel?”

Kimi ignored him and went on to stare through the café’s windows. “I thought we were on a mission?”

Sebastian snorted and turned to face Kimi, his expression worried.

“Charles has never gone on a date without telling us.”

Kimi paused, taking in Sebastian’s big, puppy eyes. “Well, he is old enough to be doing things on his own.”

The German wrinkled his nose in response. “He’s only twenty!”

Before the Iceman could open his mouth to answer, a loud crash was heard behind the dumpster. With one look at each other, they both raced to the back of the café where the trash was kept.

They were greeted by the sight of a figure trying to climb out of the trash bags that were lazily thrown in the dumpster.

Sebastian cautiously called out to the person, asking if they needed help, only to be met with the figure clumsily tumbling out of the dumpster and cursing as they finally rolled to a stop at Kimi’s feet.

He yanked a paper bag that was covering the man’s face and the German screamed a sound that harmonized perfectly with the other man’s screams.

Kimi sighed for what it seemed like the 100th time today.

“Pierre? What are you doing here?” he asked as Sebastian tried to catch his breath.

Pierre’s eyes were wide open and he pressed a hand to his chest, trying to calm himself down.

“I… I needed a drink.”

“At the dumpsters?”

“I fancied some time alone.”

Kimi stared at the French driver for a few seconds until the young man gave in. Pierre took a deep breath in and steadied himself.

“I was looking for Charles.”

Sebastian who was quiet all this while gives a big smile to Pierre, suddenly realizing the big crush Pierre has on the Monegasque.

“You like him, no?”

Pierre blushes a bright red that was illuminated by the dim lights in the alley and closed his eyes.

“For a few years…”

Sebastian grinned and clapped the startled driver on his shoulder. Kimi shook his head and smiled softly at the both of them, with Pierre dumbstruck at the fact that Kimi Raikkonen had just smiled.

“I know the feeling, young one.” Sebastian stated as he smiled back to Kimi.

Pierre seemed to watch them with utmost curiosity, surprised at seeing his two idols in such a relaxed manner.

Their peace was interrupted by a small voice that reached out from the start of the alley,

“Sebastian…? Kimi? What are you doing here…? I thought you – Pierre?” Charles had his head tilted to the side as he watched the trio with confused eyes.

Kimi resisted the urge to strangle his boyfriend when he leaned down to whisper a “Busted…” in his ears.

Charles waited patiently for an answer but got a question from Pierre instead.

“I thought you were on a date?”

The Monegasque shrugged, “She met a friend and we decided to end it early.”

Pierre nodded slowly and Sebastian faked a yawn. “Well little ones, it’s quite late and Kimi and myself would very much like to get some rest. See you tomorrow!” he giggled as skipped alongside Kimi back to the hotel.

Kimi turned around to send a small wave to the young drivers and let Sebastian lead the rest of the way.

~~~

Pierre cleared his throat as Charles let out a small chuckle, watching both of his father figures skip away, leaving them both alone.

Charles heart skipped a beat when Pierre placed a warm hand on his shoulder, his grey eyes an anchor that steadied Charles to ask a question.

“Want to go get coffee?

“Only if it’s with you.”

~~~

Kimi let out a long sigh as Sebastian cuddled up against him, laying his head beneath the Iceman’s chin.

Sebastian sniffled and took a long breath.

“They grow up so fast.”

“But you are still my big baby.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just gotta say im sorry if there are any mistakes and its my first time contributing to this fandom. i was worried that i would ruin it with this short fic but i had to get it out of my head and i absolutely LOVE THESE FOUR.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
